Sparrow, Harry Sparrow
by Ravenstar1280
Summary: Harry and Ginny find themselves in the pirate's golden ages, with Harry's ancestor Jack Sparrow! Together the pirate, settle fueds, and travel through time to rid the world of Tom Riddle. Don't bash me! It's my first fic!
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Harry woke up, sweating. The same dream, over and over. He got up, leaving his glasses on the counter. Thanks to Hermione, he now had 20-20 vision.

He opened his trunk.

He would go the painting that had been haunting him. He knew what it looked like, why he was dreaming of and where it was. He was a descendent of Captain Jack Sparrow, infamous pirate, and he had to go to him.

He pulled on a pair of cargo pants, noting that they were about two inches two short. He knew what he had to do; he knew he wouldn't be coming back. He put on a blue t-shirt, and slipped on Sirius's old worn leather jacket. He pulled thin socks over his feet and put on his brown dragon hide boots. He pulled his shoulder length black hair in to low ponytail.

He quietly emptied his trunk and came to a long wooden case. He had gotten the case from his newly found Sparrow vault at gringotts. In it was two 2ft swords, four 15 centimeter daggers, and two black leather belts with sheaths. He weaved the belt in and sheathed his sword, and put two daggers in his boots.

He and his companion had been training with daggers, swords, and fists's in the room of requirement, and were both pretty good. He put everything back into his trunk and closed the lid. He carried to sword and the daggers with him. They knives were basically identical, and the only thing different was that color of the leather that wrapped around the handle. Harry's was blue, and his companions were green. Finally, he reached the painting. He set the knives on the ground and leaned against the wall. He heard his companion pick up the knives and sheath them. He looked up at her.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded. They walked towards the painting. They both reached out a hand to touch it when…

"My hat!" Harry exclaimed. "Accio hat!" an old leather hat came flaying down the hall. He put it on his head and touched the painting. It felt rather like a portkey, but they were stuck in it for about five minutes. When they landed, it was on a beach. Harry finally got a good look at his companion. She was dressed rather like him, with out the hat. Her jacket was brown.

"When and where are we, Ginny?"


	2. 1Second Lives and Rescue Plans

Hello earthlings! To answer your question no, it's not H/G. I hate those.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter one: Drink up me hearty's Yo Ho!

Ginny waved her wand and muttered "Tempus"

1763

September 8th

3:47

"Bloody 'ell. Where are we?" Ginny exclaimed. Harry didn't have time to answer before they both were bombarded with knowledge.

Ginny POV

"_Hi. I'm Virginia Rookwood." _

"_Virginia? What kind of name is that?" _

"_A good one." _

"_Really? I think it's funny." _

"_No it's-" _

"_Look at her hair! It's blinding me!" _

"_It's not bli-" _

"_And what's that on your face? Dead flies?" _

"_Argh!"_

"_I have to go, gin. I'm sorry. The commodore needs me." _

"_But- Arthur-" _

"_No buts. They can't survive out there without me. Not with all the pirates. I have to go." _

"_ALL HANDS TO DECK! WIEGH THE ANCHOR! HOIST THE SAILS!" _

"_Come on…. You can make it…. Don't sink… please………" _

"_WERE GOING DOWN!" _

"_ABONDON SHIP!_

Harry's POV

"_I'm Harold Sparrow." _

"_I'm James Norrington." _

"_Let's be friends." _

"_That's me cousin, Jack. 'E's 23." _

"_Wow…………….." _

"_Yer a red coat." _

"_Yes." _

"_A REDCOAT!" _

"_A lobster colored order taking robot!" _

"_It's not like that!" _

" '_en what's it like?" _

"_I'm on my way to being a commodore!" _

"_Good for you. Next you'll be lockin' up me cousin. " _

Harry and Ginny lay on the sand, panting. They had both taken up the lives of dead ancestors.

"Blimy." Harry muttered. "At least I know Jack."

" I've got a headache." Ginny moaned.

"Yer not the only one. I feel as if I've drunk at least fifteen bottle's 'o rum." Harry's accent from her previous life slipped through.

"It was going to happen sometime." She said, pulling her short hair into a ponytail.

"Why does it have to hurt so much?"

I don't know. But do you think we could just waltz in here and say we were form the future? Personally, I'm glad the Fate gave us a hand." Harry got up, dusted the saind off him and helped Ginny up. Just then a commodore ran by with about fifteen redcoats behind him shouting,

"Look for sparrow! Faster!" (A/n when it happened in their past live's I will refer to them as Harold/Virginia) Harold recognized James Norrington. He looked at Ginny and said,

"Let's go. We have to find Jack." And started running, Ginny right behind him. They ran into the village, which Harry assumed was Port Royal, (Courtesy of the 'welcome to port royal' sign) and slowed to a stopping front of a blacksmith. Well, more like the corner to the smithy. In front of the door was Jack, looking around for red coats. Wasting no time, Harry and Ginny rounded the corner just as Norrington went past the sign , grabbed jack's hand and ran to the dock, pulling jack behind them. When they got to the dock he muttered a quick thanks and ran off to the black pearl.

"Oh no you don't!" Virginia yelled and ran after him. Harry stared after her.

'Must be her past life.' He thought. He sat on a coil of rope. Norrington ran onto the dock. He held up a hand behind him, and walked calmly to Harry.

"Have you seen a man a about, yay high,' he asked, holding his hand up. "He's got longish hair, a hat, boots……….." he trailed off, taking in Harry's appearance.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be lockin' him up." Harold said. "I guess I was wrong. Seventh promise broken, that's bad luck, 'Tis very bad luck James." He lifted his head and looked the commodore in the eye.

"Harold?" He asked. Harry nodded. James's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

" 'm with Jack." He said.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't lock you up."

"Because I was yer best friend. You can lock us up next time. But for now….." he kicked Norrington in the stomach and ran to the pearl. Jack helped him up, not really knowing who he was, and kicked off the dock. After they were out of the bay Jack turned to him and said,

"You look familiar, have I threatened you before?"

"Many times. Once you said that you would dye my hair pink." Harold said with a grin.

"Harry?" Harry nodded. Jack swept Harry into a hug, and after a minute they both remembered their manhood and jumped apart. "It's been to long lad, to long." Jack saw Ginny. "You've got yourself bonnie lass have ye?"

"No. Were more like brothers, so to speak?" Ginny said, rubbing the blood brother scar bond on her hand. Jack looked skeptical but at Harry's hard look he shut up. Ginny frowned for a moment, before turning to Jack, and slapping him. Hard.

"I don't think I deserved that. Did I deserve that?" he asked Harry. Harry shrugged.

"You sunk my ship!" She yelled. Almost all of the crew was their by now, and winced at the hard sound Ginny made against jacks face.

"I did? What did it look like?" Jack asked, rubbing the red hand-shaped bruise.

"It was big and had white sails with the union jack on it!" She screamed. Jack looked at her closely.

"Can ye swim?" He asked. Ginny looked down, burning red.

"No." she muttered.

"Then how'd ye suvive?" He said suspiciously.

"Jack, I think you should sit down." Harry said.

"This has to do with that-that school 'o yers, din'nit? What was it called? Hagwash, hogsmed, hog-"

"Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"Ah! Tha's it. So it does, doesn't it?" the whole crew had gathered round by now.

"Well, jack, you know what we used to do there?" Harry said.

"What?" Jack asked. Harry scoffed, pulled out his wand and said,

"Incendio." The lantern caught fire. The crew jumped back and Ginny smirked.

"Oh." Said Jack looking dazed. "That."

"Yes. That. Well, about 300-400 years from now, two students named Harry potter and Ginny Weasley (an/ pls tell me the correct spelling for that)

They will find a timeline that has Harrys ancestors. On the back of the time line is a prophecy, saying basicly that they will travel back in time to be 'brought up by their ancestors, and will 'become another', and have dead peaples memories." Anamaria was the only one that caught on.

"So, _you_ are Harry potter and Ginny Weasley." She said.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"How was your life before this?" She asked. And so they told them everything. The boy-who-lived, the chamber of secrets, and both the prophecies.

"So, you have to defeat this 'Voldemort' chap, but what does the other one say?" Jack asked.

" _The wolve and the eagle shall reunite with their past_

_Different lives they shall take as they become another_

_They shall be brought up by the ancestors _

_And return to rid their era of evil." _

"How do you know it's about you?" Gibbs asked. And then he yelped. Standing where Harry had been was a growling, jet black, green eyed wolf. Where Ginny was a beautiful brown red eagle. "Oh." They changed back. They spent another hour convincing the crew that it was not 'work of the devil! Wok of the devil! Crawwwwwwwwwwwww!' by the time they had, it was sundown. Harry rubbed his hands together.

"So, Jack, got any rum?"

Hogwarts

"They can't of just disappeared!" Said a red-eyed Molly Weasley. Severus Snape rolled his eyes and scowled. Pro. McGonagall, Remus Lupin, a newly recovered Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, and All the Weasley's were there. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Now, I'm sure you're all very worried." There were a few 'well duh's and scoffs.

"but I know for a fact that Miss.Weasley and Mr. Potter are perfectly safe."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore walked over to a cabinet, opening it to reveal hundred of tiny crystals. He picked up a lilac one and a dark green one and placed them on hid desk.

"I keep tabs on students, as do all headmasters. I, for one, use life crystals. Life crystals tell you weather or not someone is alive. You can also use them to get to a person. These are the crystals of one Weasley and Potter. As you can see, the light is burning bright, telling us that they are alive."

"You said something about using them to get to them?" Drawled Snape.

"Ahhh, Severus. That, is where you come in."


	3. The Capture

Sorry it took so long, they'll be coming in quicker now.

Chapter 2. The Capture

Harry woke up with a blinding headache. He tried to stand up and conjure a hangover potion.

"Too much rum… ughhh" was his first coherent thought. His second one was, 'Ivenso. Ivenso.' He snatched the potion out of the air and drunk it all at once. He smiled as all the hangoverness drained out of his head. He got up and walked up the stairs, to find jack at the wheel, Ginny sleeping in a hammock, and Anamaria up the mast. Jack motioned him over.

"Ya see this, lad?" he said, looking at the sea. "This is what we live for, us pirates. The sea is what we live for, just like wizards live for... well, what do ye live for?"

"Every body lives for something different. Me? I live for freedom?" Harry said.

"Ah." Jack replied. "But to keep that freedom you have to know your boundaries. How good are you with a sword?" He said, drawing his sword. Harry drew his own. "ANAMARIA!" He called. She scampered down. "Me and ol' Green-eyes are going teh have a fight. Call it off if it gets out o' 'and, will ye?" She scowled but nodded.

"Aaaaaand, go!" She said. Jack lunged at Harry who dodged and swung his blade round to the side. Jack parried that by pushing it down and slashing his arm. The fight continued, and the crew was woken up by clangs and whacks and "owwwwwwwwwwwwww's" Gibbs and Cotton got up but the rest just rolled over and covered their ears. By the time the two crew members got up jack had Harry pinned down on the ground, sword to his throat.

"Do you yield?" He asked. Harry nodded. They both pick themselves up. They had various scarps and cuts, nothing that couldn't be healed quickly. Ginny ran over, took out her wand and said,

"Gambarda" all their cuts faded away.

"That was good lad; you'll get better with time. Now before we move on, you need to get decent clothes. There are some of will's old ones in the cabin. Why don't you put those on?" He left no room for argument. Harry nodded and went and changed. When he cam out he was wearing almost the same attire as Jack.

"Ok, lad. Pirates in yer blood so you're going to learn how to be one."

Hogwarts

"Ahh. That is where you come in, Severus." Albus said, Twinkle brighter than ever. "It will take time, but in a couple of months you should be able to use the crystals to get Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley and bring them back." Severus sneered.

"And why have you given me that job?" He asked.

"You won't be missed." Said the headmaster. "What will happen is this. We have to key Severus signature into the stones, so he can use them. That will take about a month. After that, you just have to go back, find them, and bring them home."

S.P.A.R.R.O.W.

"Land ho! Land ho! Land ho! Land ho! Land-,"

"Someone better shut up that bloody bird or I'll shut it up me self!" Harry stormed out and looked for the offending parrot. The noise stopped. "Jack!"

"Over here!" Jack was at the wheel.

"We're coming up to port royal, Jack. Looks like Norrington is sending a ship." They were almost into the bay, and they could see a large ship quite close too them and getting closer.

"Aye, I saw that. He's seen this ship before and knows who I am... but we can handle them."

"We can?" Harry asked. Turned out that he couldn't.

Jack stared out to the sea, sitting on the steps.

"Bugger. Out of all of them, he just had to be taken..." Anamaria sat down.

"We'll get him back. Little Green-eyes always pulls through." Jack put his rum bottle down.

"I'll do anything I can." Anamaria rolled her eyes.

"What won't you do?" Ginny leaned against the rail.

"Come home, Harry."

Harry was captured by Norrington about halfway through the fight. He was thrown into the ships dungeon and locked in their. Norrington was coming down the stairs. He eyed Harry with distain.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't hesitate to hang you the next time I saw you." Harry gave a bitter laugh.

"I know you weren't. But then again, you lobsters are all programmed to do the same thing." He gave a lopsided grin, the one so similar to jacks own.

"You are a pirate!" He spat the word 'pirate' as if it was something foul. "It's my job to make sure there aren't any pirates so that the navy can get across safely!" Harry exploded.

"You and your navy! I don't bloody care! I just want to see the friend I once befriended!" James leaned in close. He spoke in soft tones, threatening the younger man.

"Face it, Sparrow. I am a commodore. You are a pirate. I highly doubt that there will ever be friendship between us again." He swept out of the room, leaving a thoughtful Harold Sparrow behind. About half an hour later Harry was being dragged out of the ship by three burly men. He was dragged through the entire town, and everyone came out to have a look at him. Commodore Norrington was in front.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked. James looked at him.

"To the Fort." Harry tried to walk at the same pace as the guards but he was pushed behind them. The reached the fort quite quickly, and he was shoved into a small room and locked in. He sat back on the straw. All he could do now was wait.

Elizabeth Turner watched in shock as Commodore Norrington and three red coats dragged a boy no older than sixteen into the fort. The boy had dirt smeared on his face and messed hair. She watched as who she thought was a good man struck a boy down and into the dungeons. He was wearing similar attire to what she had seen Jack Sparrow wear two years ago.

"Come on, Will." She said and ran after the officers. "If you're not here soon I'll kill Mr. Brown..." She saw them throw the young man into a cell and rounded on them.

"Commodore!" Shed cried. "Are you out of your mind?" James looked confused.

"What?" He said. The three thugs left.

"Looking up an innocent child! I thought you were better than that!" Norrington rounded on her.

"Innocent?! He's a pirate! He's a_ Sparrow!_" Elizabeth gasped. She didn't know Jack had a relative!

"He's a Sparrow?" She inquired. Norrington gave an annoyed sigh.

"Yes." He said. "He's a Sparrow. I thought that since you know one Jack Sparrow," He spat out the name like a bad word, "You might know him. That's why I called for you."

"You capture a young boy! What are you going to do if I don't know him?!" She asked, her brown eyes sparking in anger.

"My guess is that we'll mark him and hang him. He is a pirate, after all." He said. Elizabeth huffed.

"And what proof do you have?"

"He was on Jack Sparrow's ship, and he wasn't exactly locked up. He was captured fighting my men! How much more pirate can you get?" Elizabeth closed her eyes ands counted to ten.

"Take me to him."

Like it? Hate it? Please tell! I know it's a bit short but I'm going to be gone for a week so I'm trying to post some chapters before I go. Enjoy!


End file.
